Memories
by mewgirl1995
Summary: After Ikuto hits his head one day while messing with Amu, he loses all of his memories! Can Utau and Amu get them back before Easter finds out and molds him to their own use? Amuto Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. It’s Not My Fault

Chapter 1 It's Not My Fault

Amu's POV

I sighed as I made my way home. The wind was blowing gently and I shivered slightly. _It's cold. _I thought stuffing my hands deeper into my pocket.

"Let's hurry," I told my charas and ran a little ahead.

"In a hurry perverted kid?" I jumped at the voice and glared up at the blue haired boy sitting on top of the brick wall.

"It's freezing out here," I growled. "I just don't want to be caught out in the cold. **I'm **not an alley cat." Ikuto laughed and jumped down from the wall.

"Meow," He said smirking at me. "That's the only reason you're hurrying home?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him annoyed. "Now if you excuse me I'm leaving." I turned and continued walking again but annoyingly Ikuto was at my side.

"You're really interesting perverted kid," He told me. "You never want to hang around with me." I ignored him and continued walking. "Though you do seem to stay with me when I happen to play my violin." I blushed and walked even faster.

"Th-That's because you're not talking," I told him. "If you shut your mouth every once in a while I might hang around you more." Even as I was saying that I knew I was lying, at least about the violin. I loved when he played his violin. It was so pretty and it seemed like the one time Ikuto was every happy.

"Your ears are turning red," Ikuto commented draping his arm over my shoulders. I glared at him again feeling my face turn red too.

"Get off of me," I growled. He smirked and pulled me closer. _This is why I don't like hanging around you. _I thought angrily. I stared at my feet wondering if I should push him away.

"Here," I blushed even more as I felt him pull a hat over my head.

"Where did that come from?" I asked angrily.

"I was going through my old stuff and I found it," He replied smirking even more. If that smirk got any bigger I swear I could kill him.

"I don't want it," I muttered about to pull it off. Of course the idiot simply pulled it back down over my ears again.

"I want you to have it," He whispered in my ear. My face was pure red by then.

"Stop!" I yelled angrily pushing him away. When I pushed him he fell backwards and slipped on the ice. I watched shocked as he hit his head on the sidewalk.

"Ikuto nyan!" Yoru cried flying over to him. I fell onto my knees feeling ashamed.

"Ikuto are you okay?" I asked. "Hey Ikuto?" I poked him in the face and he simply moaned.

"Look what you did nyan!" Yoru said angrily. I glared at him.

"It was Ikuto's fault for messing with me!" I told him fumbling to get my phone out of my pocket. I tossed it to Ran.

"Call Utau!" I ordered. Miki and Ran opened it and stared at the phone.

"Is she on speed dial?" Miki asked.

"Seven," I replied as Su flew over to look at Ikuto.

"Oh I think he's unconscious desu," Su told me. Yoru flew over to him looking beyond worried.

"I can see that nyan!" Yoru yelled angrily. "Is he okay nyan?" Su flew over to his head and looked around.

"He isn't bleeding desu," She replied. I nodded and gently slipped my arm under his shoulders and lifted him up. I blushed as his head fell against my shoulder.

"WHAT?!" I cringed as I heard Utau yell. I glanced over at Miki and Ran.

"He's okay we think," Ran said trying to calm her down. "But he's unconscious so we think you should-"

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Utau yelled again. "AND TELL HINAMORI AMU SHE'S DEAD!" I cringed again and looked over at Ran and Miki nervously.

"Utau-chan says-" Ran began.

"I think she heard," Miki told Ran dryly. I gulped and looked down at Ikuto.

"Wake up," I said shaking his shoulder. "So when your psycho sister gets here you can protect me."

Sure enough the moment Utau got there she chewed me out for letting Ikuto hit his head. Then she chewed me out for being with him in the first place. Then when we finally got Ikuto back to her house she chewed me out for helping her get him up the stairs. I sighed as I fell into a chair next to the bed.

"Can I do nothing right?" I wondered hanging my head in shame.

"Maybe Utau-chan just likes yelling," Ran suggested. "I bet she isn't mad at you at-"

"I'm furious at her!" I jumped as Utau walked back into the room glaring at me.

"It wasn't my fault," I told her. "Ikuto was-" I stopped abruptly as she glared at me.

"Don't. Blame. Him," She growled. I gulped. _She's going to kill me. _I thought sinking into the chair.

"It was my fault," I muttered. She smiled.

"Remember that," She said turning away again. "I'm going to go make Ikuto some soup." I sighed in relief as she walked out of the room.

"Ikuto nyan!" I looked up in surprise as Yoru shot over to Ikuto. His eyes flickered open.


	2. An Angel?

Chapter 2 An Angel?

Ikuto's POV

_An angel? _I wondered opening my eyes. The girl wasn't an angel but her smile certainly made her look like one. Her golden eyes were shining happily and her pink hair looked so soft and  
beautiful.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed happily. "Are you okay Ikuto?" I blinked in confusion.

"Who's Ikuto?" I asked sitting up. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"D-Don't mess around!" She scolded me. "You had all of us worried." I blinked again and rubbed my eyes.

"Amu," I looked up to see another girl standing by the door. She had long blonde hair and a very serious look on her face.

"What?" I looked back over at the pink haired girl. _So the angel's name is Amu. _I thought. _But who's Ikuto?  
_  
"Come here now," The blonde girl was still staring at me shocked. Amu sighed and walked over to her. I couldn't hear what they were whispering about so I looked back over at the little flying things.

"Ikuto, you are kidding right nyan?" The one with cat ears asked.

"Am I Ikuto?" I asked. The little cat's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes desu," The green one said flying over to me. "Don't you remember that?" I shook my head.

"I don't remember anything," I said quietly.

"What?!" All of them exclaimed. _What happened? _I wondered. _Why don't I remember anything? Who are Amu and that blonde girl?  
_  
"Amu-chan and Utau-chan are going to freak out," The angel muttered. "This is very bad."

"Well he forgot everything by getting hit on the head," The devil commented. "Maybe if we hit him on the head again-"

"No nyan!" The cat cried. He flew over to me again. "You don't remember me at all nyan?" I shook my head. Before he could say anything else Amu and the other girl, I think her name is  
Utau, walked over.

"You really don't remember anything?" Amu asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't," I replied. Her eyes suddenly teared up.

"This is all my fault," She cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I looked at her in surprise as tears flowed down her face. She was crying and for some reason seeing her cry hurt.

"Stop, it's okay," I told her hesitantly wrapping my arms around her. "I'm fine."

"But you don't remember anything?" I looked back up at Utau. She looked like she was about to cry but didn't.

"I don't remember _anyone_ really," I told her closing my eyes. Places flickered through my mind. A dark building, a lonely house, a park, a huge school, a sweet little house. "Or anything that's happened, but I remember places and some things." Utau nodded and stared down at the floor.

"So you don't remember Amu, Yoru, or me?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. I glanced back down at Amu, she was still crying against my chest.

"Who are you to me?" I asked straining to remember them.

"I'm your sister," Utau told me. "Yoru is your Guardian Chara and Amu is..." She trailed off and stared at the floor. I saw pain flicker through her eyes.

"A-A fr-friend," Amu sniffed wiping away her tears. I stared at the red faced girl curiously. _A friend? _I wondered. _Just a friend? _I shook my head. _I don't think so. _I closed my eyes and instantly I saw her again. I saw her smiling at me when I woke up and when she finally pulled away my heart ached a little. _I might forget. _I thought opening my eyes again. _But my heart wouldn't, I'm in love with her.  
_  
"Ikuto?" Utau asked. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No," I muttered. "I'm fine." _She knows I love Amu. _I thought glancing over at Utau again. Then my gaze fell on the charas and Amu. _But they don't and I don't think I should tell them.  
_  
"This is bad," Utau sighed. "I'll be right back."

"O-Okay," Amu sniffed rubbing her eyes. The moment the door shut when Utau left I laid back down.

"I think I'll sleep a little longer," I muttered closing my eyes.

"I-Ikuto....."

Amu's POV

I sighed and stroked Ikuto's hair as he fell asleep again. _I hope he's okay. _I hoped.

"So he has amnesia desu," Su commented. She nodded. "Well I don't think it will last long desu. We just need to take him to a doctor."

"No way nyan!" Yoru exclaimed. "We can't take him to a doctor nyan! Easter would find out he lost his memory and use him nyan!"

"Use him?" I asked laying down next to him. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. _He wouldn't mind if I laid down too would he? _I wondered. _I'm tired too so I'll just rest.  
_  
"They'll tell him things that aren't true and completely brainwash him nyan!" Yoru cried shaking his head. "They'll lie and just use him, we can't risk letting them know nyan. He'll get hurt!" I nodded and looked at Ikuto's sleeping face. It was so peaceful and sweet. I sighed again.

"But I thought you guys work for Easter," Ran said looking at Yoru curiously.

"Against our will nyan!" He growled. "Do you think we would do half the things they told us to if we weren't being forced nyan?" I looked over at Ikuto surprised. _You're forced to work for Easter? _I wondered.

"I never knew that," I said quietly. "Was Utau forced to work for Easter too?" Yoru nodded.

"But she was able to get away with Sanjou's help nyan," He mewed sadly. "There's nothing we can do nyan." I nodded slowly. _Poor Ikuto. _I thought. _I never knew how horrible your life really is. I wish I was nicer to you before.  
_  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I sat up and quickly pulled my hand away from Ikuto. I forgot I had left it against his cheek and Utau had just walked in.

"I-I-I," I stuttered shrinking away from her glare. She stomped over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Out now," She growled dragging me out the door. She pushed me onto the ground and slammed the door as she went back in. I sighed.

"Utau needs anger management lessons," Miki commented continuing to draw on her sketchbook.


	3. Here’s the Plan

Chapter 3 Here's the Plan

Amu's POV

I was relieved when Sanjou-san finally got to the house. Utau had been chewing me out for every little thing I did and somehow Ikuto had slept through all of her screaming. We told Sanjou-san everything and she agreed we couldn't let Easter know Ikuto lost his memory.

"He can't stay here though," She said when we were trying to decide where he could stay.

"Why?" Utau wailed. "He can sleep with me!" I twitched but before I could say anything she glared at me and I quickly shut up.

"Easter would look here first," She sighed. "But I know somewhere they'd never look..." I blushed the moment her eyes fell on me.

"My parents would never let him stay with me!" I exclaimed trying to save myself from Utau's fury.

"He can stay at our house secretly!" Ran exclaimed waving her pom-poms around. "It can be like a spy movie!"

"Then he'd have to sleep with Amu-chan desu," Su commented. I snatched up the pillow and held it in front of my face as a plate shot towards me.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'D ALLOW HER AND HIM TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM LET ALONE THE SAME BED!" Utau screamed. I flinched.

"I-It was R-Ran and Su's i-idea," I stuttered. "Bl-Blame them." I sighed in relief as Utau's glare fell on them.

"W-We're Amu-chan's ch-charas!" Ran stuttered. "Sh-She was probably th-thinking it anyway." Utau's glare fell on me again and I hid behind the couch.

"Traitors!" I yelled at Ran and Su.

"That's actually a good idea Utau-chan," Sanjou-san told her. "Easter would never look for him there."

"Where?" We all looked up in surprise as Ikuto walked over to us. He looked at me curiously. "Why are you hiding behind the couch?"

"Be-Because your psychotic sister is trying to kill me!" I exclaimed leaping up. There was a load clatter as Utau dropped whatever she was going to hit me with.

"I wasn't," She said sweetly. I glared at her very good acting. If I didn't know better **I** would think she was innocent.

"I'm guessing you do that often," Ikuto said smirking. I squeaked in surprise as he suddenly hugged me. I blushed and watched nervously as Utau's eyes lit up in fury.

"You-You're going to get me killed," I told Ikuto watching her nervously.

"So you don't like Amu?" He asked Utau. She turned away blushing.

"I like her," She muttered. "I just don't like her and you together." I sighed hoping he would release me but he simply hugged me tighter.

"We were just talking about where you could stay nyan," Yoru explained. "I think we all decided on Amu's house nyan." I blushed even more as I saw Ikuto's eyes light up happily. _I'm beginning to doubt his memory loss. _I thought glaring at him.

"I didn't decide on that!" Utau yelled angrily. "I completely disagree with it!"

"Utau-chan it's a good idea," Sanjou-san told Utau. "Give it a chance."

So that's how I got stuck with Ikuto and even though he lost his memory he was still as annoying as ever.

"I've been here before," Ikuto commented as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"Yes you have," I muttered. "Nearly every night." I sighed and sat down on my bed. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"So you have no problems with sleeping with me?" He asked curiously. My face lit up red.

"Of course I do!" I yelled. "I-I just want to help protect you from Easter." He sighed and laid back on my bed.

"Easter," He murmured. "You still haven't told me what it is." I looked down at my feet quickly. _I don't want to tell him. _I thought. _I just can't tell him how he is forced to work for such an evil company.  
_  
"I'm not going to tell you everything," I told him. "You have to remember some things." He muttered something then curled up against my pillow.

"I don't remember your bed being so comfy," He told me smirking.

"That's because this is the first time you've slept on it," I sighed annoyed.

"Your pillow smells sweet," He commented. Then he sat up and I blushed as he smelled my hair. "Your hair smells like lavender too." My heart stopped in surprise when he buried his face in my hair.

"Pervert!" I exclaimed leaping up. "Pervert! Pervert! You perverted old man!" I shot over to my desk and sat down in my chair turning my back to Ikuto. "Hmph!"

"I'm not much older than you," Ikuto told me. "And aren't you the perverted one for wanting me to sleep with **you** in **your** bed?" I felt my face and possibly my whole head turn red. _Ignore him Amu. _I told myself. _Ignore him!  
_  
"What are you doing desu?" I heard Su ask. I glanced over my shoulder to see Miki posting pictures all over my wall. I blushed even more as I saw they were all of me and Ikuto or just me.

"I'm helping," She replied and flew over to Ikuto. I walked over to the pictures and looked at all of them. I saw all of them were kind of loving moments between us.

"All of this has happened?" Ikuto asked staring at the pictures blankly. "It looks more like a fairy tale then a life."

"I only remember pictures like these," Miki told him. "Sorry." Ran frowned and shook her head.

"Pictures aren't going to help," She told Miki. "We should act out the moments. In your eggs you two!" Su and Miki nodded and returned to their eggs.

"This is dumb," I growled grabbing my pajamas and a towel. "I'm going to take a shower!" I stomped out of the room and slammed the door. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I smiled relieved as the warm water hit me. _Finally I can relax. _I thought happily. Unfortunately the hot water didn't last long and it ended too soon. I was forced back into my room.

"I can smell the lavender from over here," I blushed as Ikuto smirked at me from the bed. _This is going to be a long night. _I thought walking over to the bed.


	4. Hectic Morning

Chapter 4 Hectic Morning

Amu's POV

_Time to get up. _I thought sleepily opening my eyes. _Huh? _I blushed as I realized I was right up against Ikuto's chest. He had pulled me closer to him in the middle of the night.

"I'm not something to cuddle with," I growled trying to get away. He was still asleep so his grip was loose and I nearly escaped but he woke up. I moaned as he pulled me back to my original spot.

"Good morning Amu," He murmured. I glared at him.

"Let go," I ordered. "Now." He buried his head in my hair again, completely ignoring my protests.

"But you're warm," He whined. "And your hair smells so good." I pushed against his chest.

"Pervert!" I yelled. "Let me go now!" He sighed and released me. Unfortunately and I was struggling so hard I fell right out of the bed and onto the floor.

"That was your fault," Ikuto told me sitting up. I glared at him and was very tempted to smack him upside the head with a pillow but my phone rang.

"What?!" I growled opening the phone.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Utau growled back. "You should be so happy right now, SLEEPING WITH MY BROTHER!" I winced and glared at the phone.

"It's not as enjoyable as you think," I sighed. "What do you want?"

"You know the park where Ikuto always plays his violin right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"I'm going to meet you two there in an hour," She replied. "Got it? Bye!" I sighed again and hung up the phone. _She doesn't even ask. _I thought annoyed. _She just orders.  
_  
"Get dressed," I told Ikuto, who had laid back down. He opened one eye and smirked at me.

"With you in the room?" He asked. My face lit up red.

"I-I'm getting dressed in the bathroom," I told him. "P-Pervert!" I ran over to my closet and snatched up my clothes and shot out of the room as fast as I could. I sighed in relief as I closed the bathroom door.

"Amu-chan look what you grabbed desu!" I looked up as Su held up my black miniskirt and a short sleeve blue shirt.

"Shoot!" I sighed and banged my head on the door. "I can't wear that...Miki..." When Miki didn't reply I looked around for here anxiously. She wasn't in the bathroom!

"Miki got captured by Ami-chan before you woke up," Ran told me. I groaned and opened the bathroom door and walked back to my room. I paused at the door.

"Please be lying down still," I begged opening the door. I looked up anxiously and my face turned a very dark red. Ikuto was in the middle of getting dressed and he didn't have a shirt on. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to knock before walking into a room?" He asked. "Now who's being perverted, hm?" _It's your fault for not getting dressed fast enough. _I thought angrily and was about to say that but I couldn't talk or move at all.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked. Ikuto's chest was defiantly very distracting. It wasn't really muscular but he still had more muscles then any other boy I've seen….of course I'd never really seen a boy without his shirt on except at the pool…does that even count? _St-Stop thinking about that. _I ordered myself but my eyes were still locked on him. _He-He's so...STOP IT AMU!_ Finally Ikuto saved me by putting on his shirt. I sighed and then fell onto my knees. _Too much... _I thought as I fainted.

Ikuto's POV

"She fainted nyan!" Yoru laughed. "She fainted from seeing your chest! That's so ridiculous nyan!" I sighed and picked up Amu. I smirked as I saw how red her face was.

"Amu-chan," Ran sighed. "We're going to be late now." I gently laid Amu down on her bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Pervert," I muttered. I frowned. _Perverted Amu...perverted kid? _I blinked in surprise. "Perverted kid," I muttered then smirked happily. _I've called her that before. _I thought happily. _Maybe my memory will come back sooner than I thought. _Amu slept for nearly an hour when she finally woke up.

"H-Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me sleepily. "Wh-What happened?"

"You fainted from seeing me without my shirt on," I replied. "Perverted kid." Her face lit up red again.

"Wh-What time is it?" She asked sitting up. She looked over at the clock and nearly screamed.

"What?" I asked as she shot over to her closet.

"I'm dead," She replied. "So dead!" She raced into the bathroom and back into the room again in nearly a minute. She snatched up her brush and ran it through her hair wildly.

Amu's POV

I scrambled to brush my hair. _Utau's going to kill me! _I thought angrily. _This is all your fault Ikuto!  
_  
"Calm down," Ikuto told me annoyed. "What are you in such a hurry to do?"

"Utau told me to meet her right about now," I growled. "If you hadn't made me faint we would be there already." I sighed and snatched up my coat and the hat Ikuto gave me yesterday. I  
raced out the door putting them on as I went. "I'll be back later!" I told me parents pulling on my boots and racing outside. Ikuto was already waiting for me outside.

"Why would she kill you if you're late?" Ikuto asked as I raced past him.

"I'm not telling you everything," I growled for like the fifth time. "Now hurry up!" Unfortunately even though we ran the whole way we arrived late. I gulped nervously as I saw Utau glaring at me.

"You're late," She growled. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?" I winced and shrunk back.

"It was Ikuto's fault," I muttered looking at him accusingly.

"How was it my fault you fainted from-" He began.

"Shut up!" I yelled as Utau walked down the steps over to us. I sighed and looked over at her nervously.

"We have things to do," She growled at me. "Don't press your luck Hinamori Amu." _Apparently I'm her rival again. _I thought annoyed. _This won't be fun. _


	5. A Game?

Chapter 5 A Game?

Amu's POV

"So this is my violin," Ikuto muttered holding the violin Utau had brought with her. I sighed and leaned back looking up at the sky. _Utau's going to kill me. _I thought annoyed. I was watching from far away as Utau was trying her own way of getting Ikuto to remember. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I smiled as I listened to the violin's soft music.

"It's so pretty desu," Su sighed. I nodded and glanced over at Ikuto. _He's so relaxed when he's playing the violin. _I thought smiling slightly. I stood up and walked over to stand by Utau. She was smiling too.

"Hey Utau?" I flinched as she glared at me.

"What?" She growled. I sighed.

"Is everything a competition to you?" I asked annoyed. She glared at me. I noticed that Ikuto had stopped playing and was watching us.

"Do you want it to be a competition?" She growled.

"No I-"

"Fine," Utau turned to Eru. "Character transformation Eru."

"Yes Utau-chan!" Eru nodded. "Character transformation!" I sighed as Utau character transformed with Eru.

"Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm!" Utau glared at me annoyed. "Choose your best chara," She growled. "And then we'll see who can purify the most X-Eggs." I stared at her in surprise.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"You wanted a competition didn't you?" Utau growled. I sighed. _Great, I made her angry. _I thought annoyed.

"Pick me Amu-chan!" Ran cried. "I'm definitely the best!"

"No me!" Miki yelled.

"I can do it desu!" Su insisted. I glared at all of them.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered. _If I want to win Ran would probably be the best...but Miki has teamed up with Eru before and did well...then Su has purified a lot more X-Eggs... _I sighed.

"Why don't you just character transform with Yoru?" Ikuto suggested. "Since you can't decide." I blushed and Utau glared at me.

"I will not character transform with her nyan!" Yoru protested. "I don't want to end up in some girly transformation nyan!"

"If you don't decide, I win," Utau told me smugly. I sighed and looked at all of my charas again. _If I choose one over the other they'll hate each other. _I thought nervously.

"Um R-" I began.

"Character transform with Miki nyan!" Yoru growled annoyed. "You always character transform with Ran!"

"No she doesn't!" Ran protested.

"My own heart unlock," I muttered. So in the end I went with Miki. "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

"Okay," Utau smiled as if she already won. "You have an hour Hinamori Amu, let's see which of us purifies the most."

"How will we know who won desu?" Su asked. Ikuto sighed and put the violin away again.

"One of your charas will come with me and Iru will go with you," Utau replied. "They'll keep track."

"That isn't exactly fair," Ikuto told Utau annoyed. "Iru will cheat." We both stared at him in surprise.

"How do you know she'll cheat nyan?" Yoru asked. Ikuto shook his head.

"I just know she will," He replied. Iru glared at him.

"Then I guess Yoru will go with Hinamori Amu!" She yelled kicking Yoru over towards me.

"Ow nyan!" He cried. Ran nodded to me and flew over to Utau.

"Don't worry desu," Su told me. "You can win desu." Utau smiled again and flew off.

"I guess I'll just wait here," Ikuto muttered as I ran off the other way. I found my first X-Egg pretty easily.

"Let's go Amu-chan!" Miki exclaimed. I nodded.

"Colorful Canvas!" I blasted the unsuspecting X-Egg and quickly purified it.

"One nyan," Yoru muttered. The next one was harder and I had to chase it down but I caught up to it eventually.

"Prism Music!"

"Two nyan," Yoru sighed. So this continued on for about half an hour and I had gotten up to about thirty X-Eggs.

"I wonder how many Utau-chan and Eru-chan have gotten desu," Su wondered as I looked around for the next X-Egg.

"I hope Ikuto isn't bored out of his mind nyan," Yoru muttered. "You just had to provoke her nyan."

"It wasn't my fault," I panted. I was already wearing out. _How much longer will I last? _I wondered.

"Amu-chi!" I jumped when I heard Yaya's voice. _Please be alone. _I hoped as I turned around. I groaned, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko were with her.

"What are you up to Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked as he walked over. I grabbed Yoru and hid him behind my back.

"I'm just on patrol," I told him nervously.

"Oh I wanna help!" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya's own heart-"

"No!" I exclaimed. I blushed as they all stared at me curiously.

"Why not?" Rima asked suspiciously.

"I'm...um...training by myself!" I lied. "I'm testing my strength." I laughed nervously.

"Oh," Yaya sighed. "I wanted to help..."

"Well we were on our way to go get lunch Amu-chan," Nagihiko told me. "We called you yesterday to see if you wanted to go but you didn't answer." I nodded. _I probably didn't hear it since Utau was busy screaming at me. _I thought annoyed.

"I was really busy yesterday," I told them nervously looking around.

"I suppose we'll leave you to your training," Tadase said and I blushed. "Good luck Hinamori-san." I sighed in relief as they left.

"Hm you should've let them help," I jumped and looked over at the tree in surprise. Utau was sitting up there looking very proud of herself. "How many have you purified, three, four?"

"Amu's purified thirty-four nyan," Yoru said proudly. Ran sighed.

"Utau-chan's purified forty," She muttered. Utau smirked at me smugly.

"You're behind Hinamori Amu," She commented. "I always knew I'd win." I glared at her feeling my temper rise.

"I'm still going to beat you!" I growled.

"Oh dear desu," Su sighed. "Amu-chan's gotten caught up in the competition desu."

Ikuto's POV

I stared up at the sky wondering if an hour had passed yet. _I have a feeling those two are always competing. _I thought sighing. _I wish they would help me get my memory back though.  
_  
"We got back before her too!" I sat up as Utau raced back into the park.

"An hour has passed already?" I asked yawning. "That was fast." I smirked as Amu raced back into the park too.

"Sixty-two nyan!" Yoru exclaimed. I saw Utau's face fall.

"Fifty-nine," Ran said happily. "You won Amu-chan!" Amu smiled happily.

"That's not fair," Utau muttered. "How did she beat me?"

"Your competition did some good at least," I told them stretching. "Between just the two of you, you purified one hundred and twenty-one X-Eggs." Amu nodded.

"We did and it was pretty fun too," She said smiling at Utau. "Now shouldn't we focus on helping Ikuto get his memory back?" Utau sighed.

"Yeah," She muttered. "I still can't believe I lost, though."


	6. Remember This?

Chapter 6 Remember This?

Amu's POV

Finally I had gotten Utau to focus on just helping Ikuto, but we had absolutely no clue where to start. We were all sitting down on the grass and it was past lunchtime.

"What do you remember?" Utau finally asked Ikuto. "That you didn't remember when you first woke up." Ikuto frowned.

"That I like to call Amu 'perverted kid,' " He replied smirking at me. I blushed and stared down at the grass.

"That's all?" I asked glancing up again annoyed. He looked over at the charas who were tumbling around in the grass.

"No," he replied. "I got Yoru when I was ten, you got your three about a year ago and Ran hatched first, then Miki, then Su. You also got a fourth one named Dia a little while after Ran, Miki, and Su." I stared at him in surprise. He smirked back at me and continued, "Also when you got Dia she turned into an X-Egg and finally turned back to normal when you and Utau had your final fight, but then she returned to her egg."

"You remembered all that?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"How come he only remembered things about you?" Utau asked annoyed.

"Probably because he's spent most of his time with me," I muttered annoyed.

"So now what?" Ikuto asked yawning. He stretched and then laid down with his head in my lap.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I demanded blushing. Utau was glaring at me again.

"I'm tired," He muttered closing his eyes. "You woke me up at eight."

"That's the time people usually get up," I growled annoyed. He ignored me and I sighed as I saw his breathing slow.

"It's almost two," Utau commented looking at her watch. "We need to have lunch." She sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked afraid she was going to leave me alone with Ikuto.

"To get us lunch," She replied. "Stay here." I groaned as she walked away.

"Where else would we go?" Ran wondered. I shrugged and watched Utau leave. _At least he's asleep. _I thought. But the moment Utau disappeared from sight Ikuto sat up and stretched.

"Hey!" I exclaimed annoyed. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Don't you know a cat is the master of pretending to sleep?" He asked smirking. I blushed as he hugged me. "Now that Utau's gone..."

"Pervert," I growled as he buried his head in my hair for like the fifth time. He ignored me and sniffed my hair again.

"I would've thought you would us strawberry shampoo," He muttered. "Since your hair is pink." I glared at him.

"Can't you stop being perverted for even a day?" I asked annoyed. He looked up and I blushed again.

"Amu," My heart started beating faster when I heard how serious his voice was.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered. _His eyes are so serious. _I thought. _I wonder what he's thinking.  
_  
"Why were you so upset when you first found out I lost my memory?" He asked quietly. "Why did you say it was your fault?" I was surprised at how curious his voice sounded and also how it sounded concerned at the same time.

"Because it **was** my fault," I muttered. "I-I pushed you away and that's when you slipped on the ice and fell."

"But why were you so upset?" He asked gently stoking my hair. My heart skipped a beat. _I really don't know. _I thought surprised. _I just started crying and all I could think was that it was my fault.  
_  
"Maybe because I was worried about you or something," I muttered very quietly.

"Remember when you worried me?" Ikuto asked wrapping his arms around me. "When you nearly killed yourself?"

"I've nearly killed myself a lot," I laughed. He smirked at me.

"I only remember one time," He told me. "When you were at the ocean?" I nodded in surprise.

"Oh yeah," I sighed remembering how I fell off the cliff into the dark waters.

"You nearly drowned," He said quietly. "I had to save you, against your will." I blushed when I thought about how Ikuto had pulled me into his arms and dragged me to shore while I struggled and coughed the whole way.

"You remember that?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I also remember why I gave you that hat," He muttered. I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't reply at first and pulled off the hat. It was a worn out dark blue with a white stripe across the middle. I watched as he turned it inside out. The tag was small and I looked at the print in surprise. Inside a little heart it read, "Made for your protection in my heart." _In my heart..._ I thought looking back at Ikuto surprised. _Could that mean..._

"My mom gave me this hat when I was nine or so," He murmured pulling it back over my head. "She made it with that tag because I would always get in trouble and end up hurting myself in one way or another. I thought you probably needed it now, since you nearly kill yourself every other week." He smirked at me and laid down on the grass.

"Oh," I said quietly. I blushed again as my heart started slowing down again. "Thank you, Ikuto."

"You're welcome," He replied closing his eyes. I held my breath wondering if he really was asleep.

"Don't worry nyan," Yoru mewed spotting my suspicious look. "He's really asleep this time nyan." I nodded and fell back on the grass too.

"Amu..." I smiled slightly as he muttered my name. I gently took his hand and rolled over on my side.

"I'll help you get your memory back," I promised. "Since you've already dragged me into helping you." I sighed and closed my eyes.


	7. Strawberries

Chapter 7 Strawberries

Amu's POV

The moment Ikuto and I got back home I took my shower and wrapped my hair up in a towel. When I got back into the room I saw Miki had gotten a huge piece of paper and was painting on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to my bed. Ikuto opened one eye and glanced at the painting.

"Don't look Amu-chan!" Miki told me annoyed. "It's not done yet!" I sighed and turned my back to the painting. Ikuto had sat up and I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey perverted kid," He said smirking. "Was your shower nice and long?" I pushed him off me annoyed.

"It's the only time I can relax nowadays," I growled. Ikuto nodded and eyed the towel suspiciously. "What?" He didn't reply but instead pulled off the towel, I sighed when he sniffed my hair.

"That strawberries I smell isn't it?" He asked smirking even more. "I thought you had lavender shampoo."

"I used Ami's," I said quietly feeling my face turn redder and redder. "I-I was all out of mine." _I'm such a horrible liar. _I thought sadly. _Just tell him I used Ami's because I thought he might stop bugging me about how my hair smelt.  
_  
"I really like strawberries," He commented. "I like a lot of red things like tomatoes, and roses, and when you blush." He laughed as my face turned even redder, if possible.

"My mom made a strawberry pie if you want any," I told him staring at the bed. "Since you apparently love strawberries."

"The moment I talk about you blushing you change the subject," He observed. "Though you blush an awful lot Amu." I sniffed and turned around to go get the pie. To my surprise Miki had already finished the painting. It was of Amulet Diamond.

"Like it Amu-chan?" Miki asked as the three of them hung it on my wall. "I thought it'd be great for your room!" I nodded.

"Do you guys want any ice cream?" I asked.

"Yes please desu," Su replied. "I would like some."

"Me too!" Ran exclaimed.

"Don't forget me!" Miki yelled. I sighed and opened the door.

"Right," I muttered walking downstairs. I cut a large enough piece of strawberry pie for Ikuto and me and also scooped some ice cream for the charas. I was about to head back upstairs  
when Ami came racing over to me.

"You used my shampoo!" She accused angrily. I froze in my spot.

"Why would I use your little girl shampoo?" I asked quickly putting on my Cool n' Spicy act.

"It moved!" She continued ignoring my question. "And you used almost half of it!" She looked close to tears.

"I'll buy you more later," I promised hurrying up the stairs. "Tomorrow okay?"

"You better!" She yelled as I shut the door. My charas flew over and grabbed the bowl.

"Thanks!" They exclaimed putting it on the desk and quickly starting to inhale it. I rolled my eyes and brought the pie over to my bed.

"I never answered you know," Ikuto told me when I set the plate in between us.

"I don't care," I sighed. "Eat it anyway." He smirked and me and picked up the fork.

"Fine," He said pretending to sigh. "I really don't want to eat it alone."

"I'm eating it too," I told him grabbing the other fork. I felt nervous when he smirked.

"Good," He muttered moving to sit next to me. "It'll taste much better if we share." I blushed as wrapped his free arm around my waist.

"Pervert," I muttered taking a bite of the pie. While we were eating it remained unusually quiet. At least until we got to the last bite which Ikuto snatched up right before I could get it.

"Uh oh," I heard Ran mutter.

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily. "That was mine!" Ikuto smirked and paused before eating it.

"Do you really want it?" He asked.

"Yes!" I yelled. "It is mine and I wan-" I was cut off as Ikuto stuck it in my mouth. I glared at him and swallowed it.

"Happy now?" He asked curling his arms around me.

"Indirect kiss!" My charas giggled. I sighed and felt like screaming in frustration, but before I could do a single thing my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered afraid it was Utau.

"Hi, hi Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed. I sighed in relief.

"What do you want Yaya?" I asked glaring at Ikuto. He had pulled me against his chest and pressed his ear to the other side of the phone.

"Since you missed lunch with us today wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?" She asked excitedly. "We're going to meet up with Rima-tan and Nagi, and Tadase said he'd come too!" I  
blushed and glanced over Ikuto. He was staring at me puzzled.

"Tadase?" He asked narrowing his eyes. I motioned for him to be quiet, annoyed.

"Um I-I think I can go," I told Yaya. _Utau would be happy to go out with Ikuto tomorrow. _I thought. _I can hang out with Tadase-kun, yay!  
_  
"Great!" Yaya exclaimed. Then I heard her snicker. "I bet you can't wait to go shopping with Tadase right?"

"I-It's not like we're going to be alone," I stuttered. She laughed again.

"See you tomorrow Amu-chi!" She said happily hanging up the phone. I sighed happily.

"You're okay with hanging out with Utau right?" I asked Ikuto. He snorted and laid down.

"It's not like I have a choice," He muttered. "You seem pretty happy to be going out with your friends and this Tadase." I frowned. _Ikuto doesn't remember the Guardians yet? _I wondered. _That's strange.  
_  
"Well I have a life too!" I told him annoyed. "I can't be watching you all the time!"

"What happened to 'it's all my fault' and 'I'll help you get your memory back?' " He asked angrily. "Apparently there are some things that are more important." Then with that said he rolled over and kept his back to me. I felt a wave of guilt flow through me. _I-I didn't think he'd blow up like that. _I thought. _I keep forgetting how he lost his memory and how it was my fault. _I sighed and grabbed the dishes.

"I'll be back in a little while," I told everyone.

"Why should I care?" Ikuto growled. I hung my head in shame and left the room quietly.


	8. Guilty

Chapter 8 Guilty

Amu's POV

I wasn't surprised when I woke up the next morning and Ikuto had his back to me. I sighed and got up quietly. _I should tell them I can't come. _I thought to myself. _But I already called Utau..._ I walked over to my closet and opened it blankly looking at my outfits.

"Good morning Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed happily. "Come let's get ready! We have to meet the Guardians soon." I glanced over at Ikuto. He was awake too and had already sat up. But when his eyes met mine he immediately looked away.

"Good morning Ikuto-san desu," Su said happily flying over to him.

"Morning," He muttered rubbing his eyes. I bit my lip and quickly turned back to my closet. I grabbed a long sleeve blue sweater and a pair of black jeans then hurried in the bathroom to get dressed. This time I waited a few minutes before going back in my room.

"Amu-chan wear this!" Miki flew over to me as I was brushing my hair and held up a blue ribbon. "You can tie your hair up with it!" I smiled and reached out to take the ribbon but Su grabbed it and put it back in the drawer.

"It's too cold for ponytails desu!" She told me picking up the blue hat. "Wear your hat desu!" I sighed and pulled it over my head and put on my coat.

"Okay," I told her. "Come on let's go." Ran and Miki nodded and flew over to me but Su hesitated.

"Um I think I'll stay here desu," She said quietly. I frowned at her.

"Why?" I asked. She but her lip and glanced over at Ikuto who was standing out on the balcony probably watching for Utau.

"Why do you want to go with him?" Ran asked confused. "We're going shopping!"

"That would be fun but I really don't think you should go desu," Su told us. "Amu-chan I think you really hurt Ikuto-san last night desu."

"He's fine," Ran told her annoyed. "Come on!" Su shook her head.

"No!" Su exclaimed. I stared at her in surprise. "Ikuto-san's really hurt desu. I'm going to stay with him to show that at least one of Amu-chan's charas cares about him even if she doesn't desu!" She nodded and then flew out to the balcony. Once again I felt guilty for upsetting Ikuto. _"…even if she doesn't desu!" _I sighed as Su's words echoed in my head.

"What's wrong with her?" Ran wondered curiously. I didn't reply but simply walked downstairs. Right before I left Ami blocked the door.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. "You said you'd buy me more shampoo!" I sighed.

"That's where I'm going," I told her smiling. She frowned.

"You better come back with it," She said stepping aside. I smiled and raced out hoping I wasn't late.

When I got to the mall everyone was already waiting for me. I smiled happily.

"Good morning Amu-chan," Nagihiko said smiling. I nodded.

"Good morning," I replied. "Where are we going first?" So we spent several hours window shopping and everything but I couldn't keep focused. My mind kept drifting back to Ikuto at every little thing. I felt so horrible about what I said last night and was wondering if what Su said was right. "_Ikuto-san's really hurt desu. I'm going to stay with him to show that at least on of Amu-chan's charas cares about him even if she doesn't desu!" _I sighed when I heard Su again._ Did I really hurt him? _I wondered.

"Hey Amu-chi!" I jumped as Yaya waved her hand in front of me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. She frowned at me.

"You've been getting distracted by every little thing!" She exclaimed. "I think something's wrong with you."

"You also haven't spent anytime with Tadase," Rima observed. "You're acting funny." They both narrowed their eyes and I blushed.

"I'm fine," I told them walking over to the stuffed animals. There was a black cat on the very top and Ikuto flashed through my mind again. _I really shouldn't have gone. _I thought. _I think Su's right and he's really upset.  
_  
"Amu!" I jumped as Rima yelled at me. "You're doing it again!" I sighed.

"I know who you're acting like!" Yaya suddenly exclaimed. "You're acting like Mama when she and Papa get in a fight and he left for work without making up with her!" I froze and laughed nervously.

"Really?" I asked. "I don't think I am." I gulped when I saw Rima and Yaya's suspicious looks. Just then my phone started ringing. I whipped it out and stared at the caller ID. It was Utau! My heart leaped happily. _Maybe she'll let me apologize to Ikuto. _I thought hopefully. "I'll be right back!" I told Rima and Yaya and then raced off.

"Hey!" Yaya exclaimed. I opened the phone quickly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IKUTO?!" I flinched as Utau screamed right in my ear.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered. "Wh-Why?"

"Ever since I met up with him he's been all depressed!" She growled. "And he isn't talking at all! I know this is your fault!"

"It isn't my fault!" I exclaimed. _I really hurt him! _I thought furious at myself. _Stupid, stupid Amu!_

"I don't believe you," Utau growled. "Oh he's coming back, I'll yell at **you **later!" Before I could say anything else she hung up the phone. I sighed and closed my phone. I stared at it sadly. _I'm going to make it up to him. _I promised myself turning back to everyone else.

"Hey guys!"


	9. I Promise

Chapter 9 I Promise...

Ikuto's POV

I glanced at Utau, bored. She had dragged me to the library and found every single book she could about amnesia. Both her and Su were reading them and trying to find something that could help me. I didn't want to look though. I was still thinking about Amu. _"Well I have a life too! I can't be watching you all the time!" "What happened to 'it's all my fault' and 'I'll help you get your memory back?' Apparently there are some things that are more important." _I sighed and stood up.

"I'll be right back," I told Utau turning away. I ignored her worried look and walked off.

"Oh I'll come too desu!" Su exclaimed following me.

"Libraries are so boring nyan," Yoru complained looking blankly at all the books. Su frowned at him.

"There's probably a book you would like desu," She told him. "Why don't you go look desu?"

"Books are boring nyan!" He told her. "Besides, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be out having fun with Amu nyan? Since you're **her** chara." Su bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"Amu-chan didn't really mean everything she said desu," She said quietly. "She-She is just stubborn. She really does want to help you, Ikuto-san desu." I didn't reply but simply stared at the book shelves blankly.

"She doesn't care nyan!" Yoru told Su angrily. "She's never cared about us and she never will nyan!"

"That isn't true desu!" Su exclaimed. "Amu-chan cares about you two very much desu." Yoru snorted.

"So that's why she ditched us to go be with her friends nyan?" He asked. "Yeah she definitely cares about us nyan!" I sighed and glanced around the library again.

"Ikuto-san, you believe me right desu?" Su asked suddenly. I glanced back at her. She was staring at me hopefully.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But I agree with Yoru, Amu doesn't care about us." Su gasped in surprise. Yoru nodded, happy I agreed with him. I glanced around then my eyes froze at the library's entrance. It was Amu.

"Oh it's Amu-chan desu," Su said happily. "I wonder what she's doing here desu." I frowned and glanced around her friends.

"The Guardians nyan," Yoru sniffed. "They'll get upset if they see us, let's go back to Utau nyan." He flew away and looked over his shoulder expectantly. I didn't follow him though. _Who's that? _I wondered annoyed, glaring at the blonde boy with Amu. _Is that Tadase? _I immediately felt jealous the moment I saw Amu blush. _I thought only I could make her blush. _I thought angrily turning away.

"Come on," I told Yoru and Su, walking away. Su hesitated and glanced over her shoulder at Amu.

"Don't bother nyan," Yoru told her. "She won't care if we're here or not nyan."

"You don't know that desu," Su replied flying off. I sighed as she flew over to Amu.

Amu's POV

I sighed as everyone ran off to go look at different books the moment we walked into the library. Only Tadase stayed with me.

"So what book do you need Hinamori-san?" He asked making me blush.

"I need to find a book about amnesia," I said quietly. "I-I was wondering how it happened and how to cure it and everything." _Even if I'm with the Guardians I can try to help Ikuto. _I thought. We went over to the catalog and when we were looking I saw Su flying towards us.

"Amu-chan desu!" She cried flying over to me.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked annoyed. "I thought you were staying with-" I grabbed her before she could say "Ikuto."

"I am desu," Su told her annoyed. But before she could say anything else Tadase saw her.

"Oh hello Su," He said smiling at her. "I thought you were staying home today."

"I was going to, but I wanted to come look at the library desu," She lied nervously. "Um can I borrow Amu-chan please desu?"

"Of course," Tadase replied. "I'll go ahead and look for you, alright Hinamori-san?" I nodded and followed Su.

"Amu-chan you really have to think before you say something desu," She told me sighing. "You've made Ikuto-san think you don't care about him at all desu."

"I care about him," I muttered. "I wouldn't have come here looking for a book about amnesia if I didn't." Su nodded and looked around.

"Utau-chan has basically every one right now desu," She told me. "We were looking through them but there wasn't really any helpful ones desu."

"That's great," I sighed annoyed. "Apparently I can't make it up to him."

"You can just apologize desu," She told me. Then she paused. "Stay here, I'll see if he went back to where Utau-chan is. She might kill you if she sees you desu."

"I still think he's being ridiculous about it," Ran muttered the moment Su disappeared.

"I don't think so, now that I think about it," Miki commented. "We probably shouldn't have gone. Amu-chan did promise she would help." I sighed again.

"I feel horrible," I said right as Su returned.

"Come on desu," She told me and shot off again. I nodded and followed her. My heart skipped a beat when we finally got to where Ikuto was. He was sitting on the window sill staring out the window sadly. I blushed as he glanced over at me.

"She actually came nyan," Yoru mewed glaring at me. "I didn't think she would nyan." Su flew over to him and smacked him on the head.

"Hush desu!" She told him angrily. I bit my lip again and walked over to Ikuto. I sat down across from him.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized staring at my feet. "I-I didn't mean what I said last night."

"You don't really mean that nyan!" Yoru accused. "You-"

"Be quiet desu," Su told him smacking him on the head again. I looked up anxiously.

"I don't care if you help me or not," Ikuto told me quietly. "You don't have to help and you don't have to pretend you care." I shook my head and rested my head on my knees.

"I do care though," I told him quietly. "I care what happens to you...you're my friend." I smiled slightly as his eyes softened.

"Thank you Amu," He murmured standing up. I held my breath as he walked over to me and then I blushed as he gently brushed my hair out of my face. I quickly stood up too and hugged him.

"I promise I'll help you," I promised. "And I promise I won't abandon you."

"I promise I'll hold you to your promise," He muttered smirking. "Now go enjoy the rest of your day with your friends perverted kid." I smiled again and pulled away.

"Fine perverted old man," I said turning away. "I'll see you when I get home." I turned and walked away feeling much better. This time Su came with me and so I hurried back to Tadase.


	10. I PromiseExtra

**Author's Note: I really wanted to write the scene between Amu and Ikuto from someone else's POV and I decided to try writing to Yaya's POV enjoy. **

Chapter 9 I Promise…(Extra)

Yaya's POV

"Look at this book Rima-tan!" I exclaimed showing Rima a joke book. She snatched it out of my hands and began skimming it.

"Lame," She muttered giving it back to me. I laughed and then put it back.

"Let's go see if there's anything near the windows!" I exclaimed dragging her along with me. As I began looking for more books I heard Rima gasp in surprise.

"What is it?" Pepe asked as we raced over to her. She covered my mouth and dragged me to hide behind a bookshelf.

"Amu's with Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Rima muttered. I nodded watching them curiously. They both looked kind of sad but then Amu said something and Ikuto looked happier.

"What are they talking about?" Kusu Kusu wondered and Rima simply glared at Ikuto as Amu hugged him.

"Why is she spending her time with **him** and not us?" She growled and I started giggling.

"Maybe they're in _love_," I laughed, but it was a little too loud because Ikuto glanced over at our hiding place. We quickly hid and luckily he didn't see us.

"We have to ask Amu," Rima muttered narrowing her eyes suspiciously. I nodded happily.

"And then we'll find out that they're in _lo-_OW!" I was cut off as Rima hit me with a book.

"Let's go," She growled walking off.


	11. Discovery

Chapter 10 Discovery

Amu's POV

After we left the library we headed to one of the newest shops. It was full of all sorts of adorable stuffed animals and accessories and other girl stuff.

"There's all sorts of cute things in here," Nagihiko commented looking around the shop. I nodded and was about to go look at the stuffed animals when Yaya grabbed me and dragged me off to another part of the store.

"Spill it Amu-chi!" She exclaimed looking at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked confused. "Spill what?"

"We saw you at the library!" Rima told me angrily. "Tell us now!" I felt my face turn a dark red when I realized what they were talking about.

"We were just looking for a book," I told them hoping they were talking about me and Tadase. "That's all."

"There aren't any books by the windows," Yaya told me. "You're lying!" _Now what? _I wondered worried. _There's no way the Guardians will understand.  
_  
"I-I was apologizing to him," I muttered. Yaya frowned.

"About what?" She demanded. "Spit it out Amu-chi!" I frowned and shuffled my feet.

"I can't tell you," I told them. "All of us decided we can't tell anyone." Rima and Yaya glared at me.

"Fine," Rima said turning away. "Well just go tell Tadase we saw you with Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I bit my lip really hard. _Tadase-kun would want to know too. _I thought nervously. _But if the Guardians find out somehow Easter might find out...and I promised Ikuto I would help him!  
_  
"I don't care," I told them bravely. "Even if you tell him I won't tell you guys." They stared at me surprised.

"Tell us please, please, please!" Yaya whined. "We won't tell anyone! Are you in _lo-_OW" Rima smacked her and I sighed and shook my head and glanced around the shop again. _Easter could be listening. _I thought. _Utau told me they are everywhere and I can't say it.  
_  
"I can't," I told them again. "I'm sorry." I sighed and turned and walked away.

"Amu-chan we should head to the shampoo store soon to get Ami's shampoo," I nodded and turned to leave.

"I have to go," I told everyone. "Today was fun, we should do it again later. See you tomorrow!" I smiled and quickly left the store.

When we headed to the store I found Ami's fairly quickly and I walked casually by mine and glanced at the strawberry shampoo that was the same brand as my lavender. I grabbed a bottle of that too.

"You're getting new shampoo already?" Miki asked suspiciously. "Your lavender is almost full." I ignored her and quickly bought them and ran home.

I got home within a few minutes and spotted a note on the counter. It was from Mama.

_Dear Amu-chan,  
Papa and I took Ami out to go buy some new clothes. We'll be back at six or so. Be good.  
Mama_

I glanced at the clock. It was five. I smiled and ran upstairs. Ikuto was already back and looked up as I ran into the room.

"I didn't think you would be back until midnight perverted kid," He commented looking back down at the magazine he was reading.

"I don't think there are any shops that stay open after seven," I muttered. "Anyway come on you have to go take a shower!" He looked up again smirking.

"With you in the room?" He asked curiously. I blushed and shook my head annoyed.

"No!" I exclaimed dragging him off the bed. He sighed and picked up his bag.

"Too bad," He muttered as I pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door. I waited outside staring at the floor. When I heard the water finally turn off and Ikuto came out I was sure he used all the hot water.

"Your hair's still wet!" I exclaimed the moment he came out. He smirked and handed me the towel.

"I can tell that," He told me and walked into my room.

"Ikuto, dry it!" I told him throwing the towel at him. "Now!" I nearly blew up when he laid back on my bed.

"It's not like I'm going to get sick," He told me smirking widely. _He knows I don't want him to get the bed wet. _I thought angrily.

"Sit up," I growled snatching the towel. He sat up and I quickly threw the towel over his head. "I'll dry it myself." I blushed as I rubbed the towel on his hair as hard as I could.

"That feels good," He murmured closing his eyes. I sighed and after a while finally pulled it off.

"I'm going to go get a comb," I told Ikuto. He opened his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"I think you can dry it a little longer," He said hopefully. I laughed and grabbed the comb out of my drawer.

"No," I replied sitting up on my knees on the bed again. I gently ran the comb through his hair. "I shouldn't be the one combing your hair," I muttered.

"You dried it," Ikuto muttered. "And are you using your comb?" I blushed.

"I-I don't have any other combs," I stuttered. He smirked. _His hair's so soft. _I thought feeling my cheeks turn redder and redder. _I've never felt anything as soft as this. _I think I combed his hair much longer than I had to just so I could feel it.

"Amu," Ikuto said quietly and my heart nearly stopped. _He found me out! _I thought worried.

"What?" I asked continuing to comb his hair calmly.

"The Guardians," He muttered. "You'll get in trouble if they find out right?" I stared at him in surprise and moved so I was sitting next to him.

"You remember the Guardians?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"When I saw them at the library I did," He said quietly. "I also remembered Easter is the Guardians' enemy." He looked at me sadly. "I'm your enemy."

"No you aren't," I told him feeling my heart about to break. "You're forced to work for Easter! It isn't your fault!" He smirked weakly and curled his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine.

"In reality I am," He muttered. I shook my head again.

"No," I argued. It fell quiet for a few minutes and then Ikuto sighed and rested his head in my lap. He stared at me with such sad eyes. "Ikuto," I murmured. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything up to when I turned seventeen," He sighed. "And I remember a lot of things about you and a lot of times I was with you, but not all of them. I barely remember my time at Easter after I turned seventeen, and I only remember who the Guardians are and nothing else about them." He frowned and muttered something but I didn't hear.

"Oh," I sighed and he sat up again staring at me right in the eyes. "Wh-What?" He smirked and leaned forward slightly.

"I was wondering if you would do something for me," He asked quietly leaning even closer. My face turned a very dark scarlet when his nose touched mine.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"I want you to meet me at the park after you get out of school," He told me very quietly. I nodded barely able to speak.

"Wh-Why?" I asked. He smirked and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"It's a surprise," He whispered. I nodded and he curled his arms around me and hugged me up against his chest. "I can't wait."


	12. A Secret Date

Chapter 11 A Secret Date

Ikuto's POV

"So we're going to play some sort of trick on her right nyan?" Yoru asked as I glanced around at the flowers.

"No," I told him for the hundredth time. He frowned and flew over to the flowers.

"We could put a bug in the flowers nyan!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and he frowned even more. "Why not nyan?"

"If we do that she'll get mad at me," I told him, then smirked. "But that's not really a hard thing to do." Yoru was staring at me still puzzled.  
"Then why are we getting her flowers nyan?" He asked curiously. I smirked and picked up one bouquet of roses.

"It's a secret," I muttered. I think Yoru finally caught on when his eyes widened.

"You're joking right nyan?" He demanded. "There's no way you really lo-"

"Shut up," I told him annoyed. "It's none of your business anyway." He frowned.

"I think I wanna go play somewhere nyan," He muttered beginning to fly away. I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back.

"You're not telling Utau anything," I told him annoyed. "She'll just get mad and she already knows anyway." He whirled around.

"How come you told her and not me nyan?" He asked. "I'm your chara nyan!"

"She was smart enough to figure it out," I told him sighing. "Unlike some people I know."

Amu's POV

I sat in the Guardians meeting anxiously. I couldn't help but glance at my watch every few minutes. _I wish it was time to go. _I thought annoyed.

"Amu-chi…" I jumped and glanced over at Yaya, who was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked. She sighed and leaped up.

"You're ignoring us again!" She yelled angrily. "Can't you take your mind off Ik-"

"Yaya sit down," Rima interrupted, right before Yaya could finish saying "Ikuto." Yaya glared at both of us and sat down grumbling to herself. I sighed in relief.

"Is something wrong Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked. "You've being staring at your watch the whole time." I blushed and shifted nervously.

"N-Nothings wrong," I stuttered. Yaya leaped up again.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "I knew it! You're going on a date with Ik-"

"Yaya stop yelling," Rima scolded her. "You're giving me a headache." I sighed in relief again.

"You have a date?" Tadase asked. Once again my face lit up red.

"I-It's not really a d-date," I stuttered again. "B-But a friend wants me to m-meet him after school and-"

"That friend is Ik-"

"Would you be quiet!?" I jumped when Rima finally yelled at Yaya.

"Oh if you want to go you can Hinamori-san," Tadase told me smiling. "You don't have to stay." I leaped up happily.

"Really?" I asked, and then blushed even more when I realized how excited I sounded. "Um…well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled at everyone and shot down the stairs and out the door.

"Time for Amu-chan's date with Ikuto-san desu," Su chimed happily.

"I-It's not a date," I growled angrily. "Just-"

"It's a date," Miki told me pulling out her sketchbook. "Which means you need proper clothes."

"No!" I exclaimed feeling my face turn beyond red. I stopped abruptly and glared at her. "I-I don't!"

"Let me change one thing at least," She begged already drawing.

"Fine," I sighed. She smiled and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Okay! Drew! Draw! Drawn!" Suddenly instead of my normal uniform I was wearing a gray tweed coat with dark blue buttons, dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. I still had my hat on but then I also had two pony tails hanging down on either side of my face tied with dark blue ribbons.

"Miki!" I yelled angrily. "I said you can change one thing!" She smiled and continued drawing.

"I did change one thing," She told me. "I changed **you**. That's one." I sighed annoyed. _She found a loophole. _I thought angrily.

"Lets just go," I told them. When I finally did get to the park Ikuto was waiting for me.

"Hey perverted kid," He said smirking and then he eyed my outfit. "Hm, why did you get all dressed up?" My charas giggled and then flew off dragging Yoru along.

"I'm not," I muttered walking up to him. Then I was surprised as he shoved a bouquet of flowers into my hands.

"For you," He murmured making my face light up red. I gently fingered the flowers and he walked around to stand behind me.

"Wh-What are these for?" I stuttered as he curled his arms around me.

"Don't you usually get flowers for someone when you go on a _date_?" He asked and I blushed even more.

"It's not really…" I murmured at loss for words.

"Yes it most certainly is a date," Ikuto whispered taking my hand. "Especially since we're…_alone_." I nodded and smiled slightly as he led me through the park. Even though it was winter it was a nice day for a walk. The sun was shining, it was fairly warm, Ikuto was with me…

"This is nice," I murmured clinging to Ikuto's arm. He smiled and then paused. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Amu," He murmured turning to face me. My face lit up red as I saw the loving look in his eyes.

"Y-Yes?" I asked nervously. He didn't reply but simply put his hand against my cheek and leaned forward. My heartbeat sped up. _He's going to kiss me! _I thought. _I-I can't believe it! Ikuto could it be you…love me? _He paused right as our lips were barely a centimeter apart.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and closed my eyes. _Kiss me. _I thought. _Please just kiss m- _My thoughts were interrupted by a loud rustling off leaves. I jumped in surprise and faster than I could even realize who was there, Ikuto was standing in front of me protectively.

"Huh?" I muttered glancing around Ikuto. I was expecting a dog or cat, but it was Yaya and Rima!

"Ow," Rima muttered pushing Yaya off her. "I told you not to lean in too far."

"But I couldn't hear anything!" Yaya whined and then they both froze and looked over towards me and Ikuto. We were both glaring at them furious.

"How long have you two been following us?!" I demanded angrily.

"Since you left the Royal Garden," Yaya said nervously. I felt my whole face light up red. _They saw everything! _I thought angrily.

"Why?!" I screamed. "Why did you even think about doing that?!" They both flinched.

"Cause we wanted to see all the lo-"

"Because we wanted to make sure you were safe," Rima interrupted glancing over at Ikuto. I clenched my fists and glanced back at Ikuto just in time to see the hurt flicker through his eyes.

"He would never hurt me in a million years!" I yelled furious. "Now go away and leave us alone!" Rima began to say something else but Yaya was smart and grabbed her wrist and shot off. I sighed and glanced back at Ikuto.

"I guess it make's sense for them to not trust me," He murmured. "Come on let's go back to your house." My heart fell as he turned and walked away. I sighed sadly and followed him.


	13. The First Thing I Remembered

Chapter 12 The First Thing I Remembered

Amu's POV

I took my time in the shower trying to figure out just what exactly happened. _Ikuto nearly kissed me. _I thought sadly. _But why didn't he after we saw Rima and Yaya? _I sighed and walked back into my room.

"Hey," I blushed as Ikuto glanced over at me. "Was it just me or where you in there longer than usual?"

"Y-You're imagining things," I stuttered sitting down next to him. I quickly grabbed the book on my bedside table to read so I could avoid his curious look.

"Amu…" My whole face lit up red as Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I-I'm fine," I muttered not taking my eyes of the book. Ikuto didn't believe me and grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I blushed as I saw the deep concern in his eyes.

"Are you upset because I tried to kiss you?" He asked me and I shook my head. He frowned and then leaned forward so we were barely an inch apart.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered, when I noticed he was staring at me.

"Amu…truthfully when I first woke up I thought I was dead and you were an angel," He told me suddenly.

"H-Huh?" He smirked at me as my face lit up red.

"Also…" He continued softly. "Do you know what I remembered first?" I held my breath and shook my head.

"No…"

"I remembered that I love you," He whispered. "That I love you with all my heart." My heartbeat quickened and then he kissed me. _My first kiss…_ I thought happily. _I'm glad it's with you, Ikuto. _

When he finally pulled away I was breathless and felt weak. I had never imagined anyone could affect me like that. Ikuto was making me feel like my heart might explode at any moment. I jumped super high when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I murmured as Ikuto smirked at me.

"What's with that dreamy voice?" Utau growled. I blushed and fell back onto the bed.

"Nothing," I sighed happily.

"I don't believe you," Utau said annoyed. "But anyway you and Ikuto need to come to my house tomorrow."

"I can't Utau," I told her annoyed. "I have to go out on patrol tomorrow."

"Well then tell Ikuto to meet me!" She yelled making me jump. "I didn't want you to come along anyway!" I winced as she slammed the phone shut.

"I wonder what she wants," Ikuto murmured turning off the lamp. "Oh well, goodnight Amu." I blushed as he curled his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

Ikuto's POV

The next morning I woke up before Amu. I stretched and then glanced over at her. She was sleeping peacefully. _I don't think Amu is good with confessions. _I thought smirking, but then I frowned. _I wonder…do you love me back? _I sighed and stroked her hair softly. I sat up, trying not to disturb her.

"Ikuto…" She murmured and then her eyes flickered open. "Why are you awake?"

"Is it wrong to be awake before you?" I asked smirking and she yawned.

"Yes it is," She muttered sitting up. "I'm cold now…"

"Don't you have to go on patrol?" I asked and she stiffened.

"Shoot! I forgot!" She exclaimed racing over to her closet. I smirked as she started tearing it apart to find her clothes.

"See you later dummy," I laughed as she raced out the door. I stretched and then grabbed my own clothes. "I wonder what Utau wants…"

Amu's POV

"You're late Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed annoyed and I sighed. "I can't always be right on time," I growled annoyed and then she stared at me suspiciously.

"Well we should split up I suppose," Tadase said smiling at me. I nodded and then Rima and Yaya both appeared by my side.

"We'll go with Amu," Rima told him dragging me off. _They better not ask me about Ikuto. _I thought annoyed, but then the moment Tadase and Nagihiko couldn't hear us anymore.

"You two were so cute yesterday!" Yaya exclaimed racing around me in circles. "All lovey-dovey!" I blushed and Rima glared at her.

"Why don't you just forget about it?" She asked annoyed. "It's not that important." I blushed even more and stared at my feet.

"You guys shouldn't even have seen anything," I sighed. "You shouldn't have been spying on us in the first place!" Yaya paused and then started giggling.

"But then we found out Amu-chi has a boyfriend!" She exclaimed. "Did you guys kiss after we left?"

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily. "And he isn't my boyfriend!" _Is he? _I wondered. _I mean we did kiss…_

"Yaya mind your own business," Rima told her annoyed and then she glared at me. "You aren't going to spend more time with him then us are you?"

"No," I told her nervously. "Like I said he isn't my-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I grabbed it and gulped. It was Utau.

"Isn't what?" Yaya asked as I raced off.

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder opening the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello perverted kid," I blushed as I heard Ikuto's voice instead of Utau's.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "I'm busy trying to get Yaya and Rima off my back about yesterday."

"I suppose it would be bad if the Guardians found out I kissed you," Ikuto murmured. "But I was just calling to tell you that I am bored out of my mind." I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously and Ikuto groaned.

"Utau's making me go through everything I remember in detail," He complained. "I'm lucky that she went to go get something for us to eat."

"Really?" I laughed and Ikuto groaned again. "It can't be that bad."

"It is," He sighed. "How about you leave patrol early and come rescue me?" I laughed again.

"I don't want Utau to kill me you know," I told him and he sighed.

"But I want to cuddle with you…" He whined making me blush.

"I have to go back to the others," I told him, shuffling my feet. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," He replied. "I love you Amu." My heart started racing again and I clutched the phone tightly.

"I love you too," I murmured. "Bye."

"Bye," I sighed as I closed my phone. Just then Yaya came out of nowhere and snatched my phone. "Hey!" I yelled angrily. "Give it back!"

"I want to see who you were talking to!" Yaya whined and I glared at her.

"I was talking to my mom," I lied and she stared at me suspiciously.

"No you weren't!" She exclaimed. "You said 'I love you too' all lovey-dovey! You were talking to Ikuto!" My face lit up red and I whirled around to walk away.

"Let's just go on patrol," I growled and Yaya giggled. _Stupid Yaya. _I thought annoyed. _Why can't she just leave me and Ikuto alone?!_


	14. All There

Chapter 13 All There

Amu's POV

"Argh!" I yelled angrily falling onto my bed. "They're so stupid!" I screamed into my pillow angrily.

"I'm guessing you're upset," Ikuto murmured stroking my back. I nodded and rolled over, so I was looking up at him.

"They kept bugging me all day," I murmured as he laid down next to me.

"Do only the Baby Ace and Little Queenie know?" He asked, and I giggled.

"You gave them nicknames too?" I asked smiling and he nodded.

"I did," He replied hugging me. "So are they the only ones who know?"

"Yeah," I murmured, snuggling closer to him. He stroked my hair softly.

"I suppose the Kiddy King is going to get mad when he finds out," Ikuto murmured. "But I won't be staying here much longer…"

"What?!" I exclaimed sitting up. "Why?!" He sighed and looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Because I remember everything," He told me. "I don't need to hide from Easter anymore." _I don't want him to leave now. _I thought sadly. _I won't be able to sleep…_

"Then…" I muttered. "Who was the Queen's Chair before Rima?"

"Nadeshiko," Ikuto replied. "I think you said she was the Girly Jack's sister." I frowned and quickly thought of another one.

"Who was the Jack's Chair before Nagihiko?" I demanded. He smirked.

"It was Sanjou's little brother Kairi," He told me. "And before that it was Kukai." I glared at him and then fell back onto my bed.

"You're annoying," I growled and he laughed.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to leave," He muttered and then smirked again. "You like sleeping with me?"

"Pervert," I sighed and he curled his arms around my waist. I smiled slightly as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll always be around Amu," He told me and then rolled over and held himself above me. I blushed as he stared into my eyes. "I'm never going to leave you," He whispered in my ear. "Because now you're _my _girl."

"Well if I'm yours you should stay here with me," I muttered and he smirked.

"I can't do that," He told me. "You're too young to be _sleeping_ with someone." My face lit up red and he laughed.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" I exclaimed feeling my heartbeat speed up. He stopped laughing and smirked again.

"Not _yet_," He whispered sweetly.

"Pervert!" I yelled pushing him off me. "Can't you stop being perverted for a second even?" He laughed again and hugged me.

"My Amu," He sighed. "I wish I didn't ever have to let go off you, you're so warm…and smell _so _good."

"Pervert," I muttered as he began humming softly. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I've heard this before…"

"It's Utau's 'Heartful Song.'" He told me quietly. I nodded and then closed my eyes. I smiled slightly as I drifted off to sleep.

"Ikuto?" I opened my eyes to see that Ikuto was gone. I sighed and sat up rubbing my eyes sleepily. I looked over at the note on my bed.

_Amu,_

_I decided I'd leave while you were still asleep so you wouldn't yell at me. Of course I'll see you every day from now on, even if I'm not staying at your house. I love you, see you tomorrow._

_Ikuto_

I blushed and set the note down. "I love you too," I murmured lying back down. "Goodnight."


End file.
